I'm back
by AmberNicole16
Summary: What if Melinda got pregnant on her and Jim's wedding night.They had a baby girl named, Mary Faith Clancy,after Melinda's grandmother and Jim's mother but still had Aiden.  They had thought that shadows were gone but they were wrong... please comment :
1. Chapter 1

(what if Melinda got pregnant on her wedding night and had a baby girl and named her, Mary Faith Clancy grandmother and Jim's mom. They still had Aiden.)

(Aiden was jumping on the bed and Melinda walked in)

Melinda: Aiden, how many times do I have to tell you stop jumping on the bed. You're going to hurt your self

(Aiden looked at his mother and then plopped down,)

Aiden: sorry mom, its just really fun

(Melinda smiled at him)

Melinda: all right honey well you have to go to bed, you need to go to bed. Tomorrow is your last day of school.

Aiden: I know. Did you remember to get the cookies?(Melinda nodded, tucking him in)

Melinda: I put the cookies in the cabinet and in the morning, I'll give them to you before you and Mary get on the bus

(Melinda kissed his forehead)

Melinda: good night baby

Aiden: Good night mommy

(Melinda walked out of his room and went to Mary's room. She knocked on the door)

Melinda: Mary, honey, time to got to bed

(Melinda opened the door and Mary was sitting on her bed, drawing)

Mary: I'm almost done, mom. Did you get my candy?

(Melinda nodded)

Melinda: Its in the cabinet next to your brother's cookies

Mary: Thank you, mom

(Melinda smiled at her daughter who looked just her)

Melinda: Time for bed,

(Mary nodded and put her drawing pad on her dresser and got covered up)

Mary: Night mom

(Melinda walked to the door of her room)

Melinda: Night baby

(Melinda turned off the lights and walked to her room)

Melinda: Finally peace and quiet

(Melinda closed her door and laid on her bed and went to sleep)

(It was around mid night when a shadow loomed around the hallway.)

Whisper: The kids. They must die

(The darkness went to Aiden's room and then Mary's room)

Whisper: they have to die….


	2. Chapter 2

N/A:I know that I haven't update in FOREVER, but I was looking though some of my old stories and saw that I only posted one chapter, so I decided to write a little more and see how it goes... The writing format is not script from, but novel form. Hope you like it.. R&R :)

Mary walked out of the room, half asleep thinking that it was way to early for her to be awake, but she had to go to school. Luckily she had a Christmas party today and that it was the last day of school for Christmas break.

"Mary, honey, I need you to hurry. The bus is going to be here soon." Melinda said running to Aiden's room to wake him up. Mary rolled her eyes as she made her way to the bathroom so that she could brush her teeth a little more awake than she was when she was before her mother talked to her.

When she turned the light on, that felt like it had temporary blinded her, she took her tooth brush out the toothbrush container, but when she looked up, she saw an old man in the mirror that looked like he was hit in the face with a shovel. "AHH!" She screamed, not expecting to see him, effectually not in the mirror, which has no officially woke her up a hundred percent.

She turned around to see him, but when she did, he wasn't there. When she turned back to the mirror, he was still there the way that he was before she turned around to see if he was behind her. "What are you doing here?"

"I need your help."

"Well, I got that part mister, but what do you need help with?" He didn't answer, he just looked at her and that's when Melinda came running in out of fear when she heard her daughter scream the way that she did. "Mary? Are you okay?" She asked taking her face into her hands, making sure that she was physically okay. "I'm okay, mom. There's a ghost in the mirror." She pointed to him and when her mother looked at it, she replied, "Baby, I don't see anything."

As soon as she said that, she knew who the man was; he was a part of the shadows. "I want you!" He yelled, breaking the glass and when Melinda saw that, she quickly grabbed Mary, pushing her out of the room, but she apparently didn't take her out of the bathroom quick enough because whens he looked at her, there were cuts all over her face and a large piece in her arm. "MARY!" She yelled looking at the one major injury.

It only took a second for Jim to come running out of their room to find his daughter with a large piece of glass in her shoulder and cuts covering her face. "Mary?! Mel, get Aiden and meet me in the car. We've got to get her to the hospital fast because I don't what the glass hit." Hearing that her daughter might die if they didn't get to the hospital fast, made her run faster than she thought that she could.

Aiden was putting on his shoes excited that today was his Christmas party when his mother walked in, blood on her chest, that being the first thing he notices about her. "Mommy? You're bleeding!" He said jumping off his bed and rushing to her only to find that she didn't have a cut. "Baby, your sister got hurt and we need to go to the hospital." She didn't have to repeat herself again, because as soon as he heard that his sister was hurt bad enough where they had to take her to the hospital, he was running out of the house.

About a minute after telling Aiden that they needed to leave, all four were in the car with Melinda and Aiden in the back seat. Melinda held her daughter's hand as she rubbed her hair down as she tried to comfort her, but then Mary mumbled, "Momma, I don't feel good." Mary doesn't call her that unless there was something seriously wrong with her and that broke her heart now knowing that her daughter was in more than than she realized.

"Momma's here. You're going to be okay. You're daddy's going to get you to the hospital so that the doctors can make you feel better." Even though she said that, even Mary knew that there wasn't a hundred percent that she would be okay, expecually with a huge chunk of glass still in her shoulder.

Jim carried her in the hospital calling a co-worker/best friend, Bob who was walking with another doctor towards the vending machines. "Bob! I need your help."

"Oh my god. Mary." He said looking at the girl that he loves like his own daughter. He quickly grabbed her rushing her to the back while talking to Jim who had left his family in the waiting room and rushed with towards the back with him. "What happened?" He asked making sure that he got the whole story so that he could make the best medical choices that he could. "Apparently, the mirror in our bathroom broke somehow and a shards plus that big piece hit her."

He finished the story as soon as they got to the room where they were going to preform surgery to make sure that the glass gets out without hitting any arteries.

Melinda on the other hand who was sitting in the waiting room was only thinking of the worst as she had tears streaming down her face terrified that she might lose her daughter, but at the same time, thought about when she told her that there was a ghost in the mirror that she couldn't see. Then it hit her, the shadows.

Before she could continue thinking of what she was thinking about, Jim came out of the back in scrubs with a smile on his face. "She's fine. The glass missed all of her arteries and she just has stiches." He said feeling just as happy the day that she was born.

Even though Melinda was beyond happy that her daughter was fine, she just kept thinking about the ghost in the mirror and she knew that it was him that did this to her daughter. She would be damned if she was going to let him/them hurt either of her children.

R&R :) I hope that you liked it. Tell me what you think

-AmberNicole16 3


End file.
